


A Mage in Nagrand?

by AbaddonProud



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Diplomacy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbaddonProud/pseuds/AbaddonProud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varian sends Anduin with a delegation to Nagrand to meet with Thrall to discuss Draenei joining the Earthern Ring. During the trip, Anduin meets someone familiar who he'd never think would be there.</p><p>Set around Cataclysm<br/>Slightly AU due to Aggra not existing</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mage in Nagrand?

Anduin gasped in awe as Garadar came into view. The young prince was never one for Horde cities, but this one was breathtaking. The buildings, scarce as they were, were decorated with red symbols, thus highlighting the city's faction. When the flock of gryphons landed outside Garadar, the delegate leader, Daimus Sharp, dismounted and motioned Anduin and the two SI:7 guards flanking him to join him.

Sharp turned towards the Horde Grunts aiming their weapons at him. "We come in peace."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take your heads from your shoulders right now." A female Grunt cocked her rifle pointing it at Anduin. "I'd get paid a lot of money for the Prince of Stormwind's head." She grinned maliciously.

"We are delegates to meet with Thrall, the former Warchief of the Horde, now a member of the Earthern Ring. We are meeting to discuss the Draenei shaman joining the Ring. If you ask Thrall, he will confirm." Sharp placed his sword on the ground, and motioned the rest of the group, mainly made up of Draenei and Dwarf shaman to do the same.

The female Grunt looked suspicious but nodded to her partner, who ran into the town towards the main building. "We will wait, but if he denies the meeting, I will sever your heads."

Daimus nodded. "We would doubt nothing less."

A few minutes later, the other Grunt returned. "That'ka, Thrall says he has been expecting them. We are to escort them to him."

That'ka lowered her weapon, and looked to Sharp. "Follow me. Leave your weapons here."

As Anduin followed the group through Garadar, he couldn't help but notice the strange looks from other Orcs and adventurers of the Horde. He felt his two bodyguards tense next to him. "It's alright, they wouldn't dare hurt us." He whispered to his chief guard, Michael.

"I still don't like it." Michael growled softly.

As the delegates entered the main hall, they were greeted by Thrall.

"Greetings, fellow shaman and delegates. I am honored by your presence." The former Warchief smiled invitingly.

"Thank you, honored shaman." Sharp bowed slightly. "I am the representative of the group, but I am also joined by the King's son, Prince Anduin Wrynn."

Anduin stepped forward and lowered his head in respect. When he looked up, the Prince saw Thrall blink in shock before quickly recovering.

"Prince Anduin, I am grateful your father has agreed to let you come. It shows he has trust in the success of this meeting. I appreciate the gesture."

The Prince smiled. "Thank you for your kind words, mighty shaman. We all have hope in this meeting, the Draenei shaman are very capable of helping heal Azeroth, in the Maelstrom, and wherever else they're needed."

Sharp stepped forward as Anduin finished. "If you will, we'd like to begin discussing."

Thrall nodded and began to walk towards a small table set aside in the room. The Prince looked around the building. It was rather large, and had many doors. Looking up, Anduin noticed the open ceiling with a few beams to roll tarps over when it rained. A portion of the room had a large curtain dividing it from the rest of the room. Behind that, Anduin guessed, was Thrall's personal sleeping area. The table that the group had sat at was placed low to the ground, so its occupants sat on cushions intricately designed with red cloth.

Anduin's observations of the room were cut short by a familiar voice.

"Thrall, when are the delegates from the Alliance supposed to get her--Oh."

The Prince's head snapped up as Jaina Proudmoore stepped into the room from behind the curtain. "Aunt Jaina!?" Anduin stood up. "What in Light's name are you doing here!?"

The mage looked paled as she realized that her 'nephew' was there. Jaina looked over to Thrall who had also become a lighter shade of green. "You didn't tell me he was coming!"

"Excuse me." Daimus interjected. "I see the Prince has some things to discuss, which I think we can all agree take precedence over the races of the Earthern Ring. If you will, myself and the other shaman will take our leave for the rest of the day. We can meet tomorrow." The group left, leaving only Anduin, Michael and the other bodyguard, Alam.

"Anduin, we need to tell you a few things." Jaina smiled gently as she stood next to Thrall. "If you will dismiss your guards, we can do so freely."

Michael turned to the Prince. "Do you feel safe?"

Anduin nodded. "Jaina is not an enemy. She will protect me. You may wait outside or return to Sharp."

The two guards exchanged skeptical looks but walked outside, posting themselves outside the door.

"Why are you here, Jaina?" The Prince asked, sitting back down at the small table.

"I was visiting Thrall." The mage joined Anduin. "Thrall and I..." She struggled for words. "Are personally attached."

"You mean together?"

"Yes... Together." Thrall said as he sat down next to Jaina, clasping her hand on the table.

"Why didn't you tell Father, or anyone at all?" Anduin looked down at the table, purposely avoiding his 'Aunt's' eyes. 

Jaina looked briefly over to Thrall. "Let us tell you the whole story, Anduin. It began about four months ago, I suppose. Sometime around there, but for us, it feels like we've been together forever. We didn't tell anyone, especially your father, because, well Thrall is--was a member of the Horde. Varian still associates him with them. If he knew he might've cut me off, from the Alliance, and from being your 'Aunt'." The mage finished as she subtly moved towards her partner.

"Oh." Was all Anduin could say. "I'm sorry for my rash attitude, Aunt Jaina and Honored Thrall."

Thrall's smiled curled around his tusks as his arm founds its way around Jaina's shoulder. "Don't worry, Prince Anduin. This something that will take time to process, and please know that neither of us wanted you to find out the way you did."

The Prince of Stormwind stood up after shaking the shaman's hands and hugging his aunt. "I will leave you two for the rest of the evening. We can begin the meetings tomorrow." Anduin moved towards the doorway before pausing. "And don't worry, I won't tell my father." The blonde Prince grinned mischievously before disappearing towards the Alliance campsite.

Jaina chuckled to herself as her 'nephew' departed. "We'll tell Varian in our own time. Untill then, we can enjoy our peace, or what little bit of it we have."

The Orc shaman smiled faintly as he met her in a kiss.

Everything would work out fine.


End file.
